Nuit étoilée
by Maywen
Summary: Emma n'arrive pas à dormir. Tout lui semble si étrange. Mais Snow n'est pas loin. OS - saison 2


Ma troisième fanfiction écrite pour le challenge de la page 27 du forum shivers! Mais celle ci marque mon arrivée dans le fandom Once upon a time ^^ C'est un moment entre Emma et Snow.

* * *

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen  
Titre: Nuit étoilée  
Rating tout public  
Challenge 27 et citation tirée du 'Femme d'aujourd'hui' (magazine belge) du 7 novembre 2012

Warning: spoiler des 4 premiers épisodes de la saison 2, vous êtes prévenus!  
note de l'auteur: Emma, Snow White. Yep, j'ai craqué. coup de foudre total depuis le début saison 2 ^^

* * *

« Pour requinquer la peau agressée par les bourrasques, voici une petite recette de masque apaisant et antirougeurs : mélangez 3 cuillères à soupe d'argile en poudre (blanche ou rouge), 1 cuillère à café d'huile de germe de blé, 3 gouttes d'huile essentielle de lavandin ou géranium bourbon. »

Voilà. C'était ça. La seule chose qu'elle se rappelait avoir lu, avant de se retrouver ici, était une stupide recette de masque pour le visage. Et tirée, bien entendu, d'un magazine qui trainait dans l'appartement avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Allongée dans l'herbe, dans une petite clairière non loin du château de ses parents – le simple fait d'y penser la sidérait – Emma se retrouva à fixer d'un air absent les étoiles. Elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de retrouver une constellation familière dans ce ciel et rien. Il n'y avait rien de semblable dans cet… univers ? Ou était une dimension ? Un monde parallèle ?

Soupirant d'agacement face à son incapacité à s'endormir, elle se retourna. Trouver le sommeil à même l'herbe était vraiment désagréable et au final, cette histoire de masque ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Se détendre. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Elle devrait en toucher un mot à Mary-Mar… Snow.

Un peu de repos pour oublier les ogres, Cora et tout ce que ce monde pouvait compter d'étrangetés. Elle se faisait petit à petit au fait que Snow était sa mère. Et que contrairement à la croyance générale, Snow White était une femme extrêmement forte, déterminée et défendant ses idées. Alors qu'elle avait appris à connaître Mary-Margaret la fragile, Emma se retrouvait face à une mère prête à tout pour la sauver.

C'était de trop. Elle qui avait été en colère toute sa vie contre ses parents qui avaient choisi de l'abandonner… Elle ne savait pas gérer tant… d'amour.

C'était hautement perturbant. Tout comme son talent d'archer contre les ogres féroces.

Elle se retourna encore une fois. Aurora et Mulan surveillaient les alentours, à quelques mètres de là. Elle vit la jeune princesse lui faire un signe de tête, comme pour la rassurer. Soudain, elle faillit hurler en sentant une présence près d'elle. Une main vint effleurer son front. Des lèvres vinrent caresser sa tempe.

- Bonne nuit, Emma.

Snow s'était couchée près d'elle. Pas contre elle, juste à côté. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle régulier. C'était donc ça, se faire border ?

Incapable de se détendre, elle finit par murmurer doucement.

- On va réussir. On retournera à Storybrooke.  
- Oui. » Confirma Snow, murmurant elle aussi.

Emma savait qu'elles doutaient toutes les deux, qu'elles craignaient que Cora n'arrive à ses fins malgré tout. Mais elle fut soulagée de la voir forte.

- Et on reviendra peut-être monter tout ça à Henri. Dans très très longtemps. Et sans les ogres.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ça, n'est ce pas ? » Fit-elle dans un léger sourire.  
- Oh si, après un dragon, tout passe, je pense.  
- Tu es comme ton père. Lui, il tuait des sirènes.

Elle n'osa rien répondre. Son père, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une journée. Et encore. Et ses relations avec lui, avant que le sort ne soit brisé, n'étaient pas vraiment des meilleures.

- Il s'occupe bien d'Henri. Je te le promets. J'irai même à parier qu'il va lui apprendre un tas de choses comme… » Snow s'arrêta soudain de parler et Emma se retourna vers elle.  
- Comme ?  
- Comme il voulait le faire avec toi. Il voulait t'apprendre tellement de choses. Et il le fera, crois-moi.  
- Si on rentre à la maison.  
- On le fera.

Snow-White se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser sur le front. Peu habituée à ce genre de traitement, Emma rougit avant de se remettre sur le dos et s'endormir pour de bon.


End file.
